Gyleon
Gyleon is a Dream of Mah role-played by BitBot. Gyleon is very different from most of the "common" Dreams of Mah played throughout the community. Important Information The origin of Gyleon is unknown. The only information on the parents of the young being were that they followed The Great Lord, where Gyleon finds out early in his life. Gyleon travels freely in his natural, or "lich" form. He does this because he was never brought up the same way as a normal Dream of Mah on Freneskae. He was never taught to hide away in secrecy. The only source of knowledge he had was through his father Gydeon, who is a Guthixian monk of elven and human decent. Gydeon doesn't know much of the alien race, and therefore this restricts large amount of the character's full set of abilities, and creates multiple doors to a role-play plot. Appearance Today Gyleon has light blue/gray skin, multiple sets of small horns flow through his scalp. His eyes blaze with a fiery red/orange. He stands nearly 6'9" and his weight is roughly 220lbs. He can be found in custom made magician's robes, a crown made to twist around the set of horns and bumps on Gyleon's head (A gift from his father on his hundredth birthday). He has a large two handed sword of human decent. He wields it one handed without struggle. History A Twisted Beginning Dark. Midnight it was when two beings flew through the forest. They halted at an old, assumed abandoned church of some sort, unable to see the details of the wreck of a place, one of the large shadows placed down a small wrap of clothe onto a nearby bench inside of the church. Soon a flash of light darted through the room, and an explosion of fire spewed throughout the church, and the two beings were gone even before that. Shortly after, an old man came running down the stairs, tattered in old monk robes. He had seen the moving bundle in the fiery light and the weeps of a child. The monk scoops up the supposed child and escaped the engulfed building, where he watched it turn to ash. The morning after the monk looked over his new responsibility, the child. The old man nearly passed out with the first sight of the child, it's skin grayish blue and small points and pricks poking up under the skin on the small child's skull. But what caught the monk's fuzzy eyes the most were the blazing eyes the alien creature had, a burning orange that seemed to fill the monk's chest with heat, nearly causing him to loose his mind. The man was afraid of a small creature, thinking it would ruin his life. But then he thought of his god, Guthix, who saw balance in all. The Guthixian monk now looked upon the small child as a gift from Guthix. This gave the monk to care for the child, and gave him motivation to raise it as his own. Not Living Up To Expectations One hundred fifty years later, Gyleon and Gydeon sat about the porch of the small home, only a weeks travel away from Prifddinas, sipping old elven tea made by Gydeon himself. The old half-elf sat in so peaceful, yet his head was full of pain. Meanwhile, the young Dream of Mah sat beside his father, still learning more about his own kind every day. For the past hundred fifty years the two lived with each other, Gyleon growing up not in anyway the near-immortal race should be brought up... As a normal person. Gyleon stood at 6'11" in his first two hundred years, and has trained the ability of fire magic to his full extent. Gydeon, the half elf, half human, raised his son the way he would have as if Gyleon was really his child, showing him the ways of Guthix and peace, hoping maybe one day Gyleon would change the world, and would fulfill his lifelong dream of Gyleon being the second coming of the God of Balance himself. Though Gydeon believed this to the very soul of himself, he didn't mention it to his son. When Gyleon's parents left him, they left a large book wrapped in the clothe with the young being. The book was quite large and old, it was in a language that even Gydeon didn't understand. Wrapped around the book was an amulet, where the main piece of the necklace was a metallic looking Zarosian symbol. On Gyleon's two hundredth birthday, Gydeon gave the book to his son Gyleon, and since then Gyleon has worn the sign of Zaros around his neck, as this was the first connection he had with his true parents. Roughly seventy-five years later, Gyleon mudered his father, Gydeon. The young Dream of Mah now mastering his magical abilities, as they naturally came to him with immense strength. Gyleon felt the urge to cause destruction and death with the amount of power he had, but his father was the only one in his way. And in a pit of rage, burned the Guthixian monk to nothing but ashes. At this point of his life Gyleon was ripped apart on the inside, the one who had been there his whole life wiped away forever, all from his own hands. He stopped using has magical abilities all together, in spite of his own father. On the other side of things, Gyleon was fighting the urge the instinct to kill out of rage. Gydeon told him stories about his kind, but never met anyone like himself. Gyleon always thought in the back of his mind that his parents would not be proud. Every day Gyleon learned something new about the world he was living on and the gods that corrupt it. He felt torn between his two destinies. He wanted to follow his true parents, but the humanity and emotional side of him, that developed naturally through his childhood, held him back. He wanted to keep the life of Gydeon and Guthix alive, as he was always thought he'd be doing. Unknown in the World Gyleon trapped himself in his quarters for years, writing books, studying, gaining knowledge. The memory of Gyleon and Gydeon died in the would of Gielinor, and no one knew that the two even existed. Roughly one hundred more years or so passed, and it is known the Gyleon fell into a state of hibernation, or a trans to lock himself away from the world he was in for a long period of time. Gyleon awoke abruptly, to a heap of divine energy bursting through his chambers deep in the west. The god of balance was dead, and the edicts was lifted. Gyleon awaking in the sixth age was the exact opposite scenario he ever wanted to deal with, the returning of the gods. Now with more pressure on the young being than ever, Gyleon has set himself out into the world, hoping to find peace within himself one day. Having no disguise or alias in the open world, the Dream of Mah will be entering the public eye for the first time in his life. An Odd Beginning Gyleon traveled the western lands for a week, before finding himself lost in a large forest. He had a map with him, but had no way of knowing where he was or how he got there. He was new to the traveling scene, and clearly wasn't ready to set out by himself. Eventually the young Dream of Mah found an old sorcerer tower. He was drawn to the tower, staring up in awe at it's height. Gyleon felt a strange connection to the tower, and examined the details around it. Eventually he caught himself listening to the conversation going on inside the tower itself. He was excited to see another conscious being that he could talk with. Little did he know the consequences of being such a race out in the pubic human eye. Unfortunately for the magical being, he was outsmarted by an experienced lunar magenamed Garth, who was able to hear Gyleon's thoughts while he was "spying" on the tower. Gyleon, who was leaning on the large front door of the tower, fell through the doorway as the mage flicked his wrist to open it. Immediately Gyleon was threatened and held hostage by a guard, where he was left in confusion. The Dream of Mah explained himself, and Garth started to understand. Now with the two conversing, the guard began to relax, and the mage offered to help Gyleon. He found out he had traveled into Camelot territory, and wouldn't be able to just walk around freely in these parts. Gyleon also met a young five year old girl named Lilith, and together they had a great connection, and are now friends. It's an odd sight, but the two get along well. Lilith began hiding Gyleon in her father's shed, thats basically abandoned and useless to anyone but the Dream of Mah. Gyleon would travel to and from the tower to the shed for days, helping Garth teach the magic student's basic magic as well as learning more about magic and himself on the lunar mages' own time. Trivia On December 27, 2014 Gyleon scored an eleven on the RSRP's Mary Sue Test. Gyleon's name come from Gydeon's great grandfather, Gyleon Lifepreech. He was a human who lived highly in glory of Guthix. Gyleon tends to "dreamshift". Where he shape-shifts into things he sees into his dreams. Gyleon has been asleep 100% he has shape-shifted, and no one has seen him do it. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Guthixian Category:Zarosian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Melee